Adopting Our Baby
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Cheyenne and Van have figured that they are too young to raise a baby and have gotten into a close mother daughter relationship with Lorelai and Luke and have decided that they are the best parents to give thier baby up too.
1. Chapter 1

Things to know before you read

Cheyenne-16

Van-17

Lorelai-32

Luke-34

Rory-4

Chapter 1

One day Lorelai and Luke are standing out Cheyenne Hart's labor and delivery room after she has had her baby girl Elizabeth.

Luke takes a deep relaxing breath and lets it out.

"you okay hunnie?" Lorelai wonders

"yea just a lot going on right now." Luke tells her

"but you're happy and excited that she's here and that you're ready to be a daddy right?" Lorelai wonders

"yea of course I am. We have just been waiting a really long time for this day to finally get here after all that preping we did in the house and the nursery." Luke tells her

"I know...I know." Lorelai says

"so,are you ready to go in there and see her?" Lorelai asks him

"lets do it." he tells her

Lorelai and Luke enter the room slowly and quitely.

Reba turns around "hey guys come on in." she tells them

"how are you guys?" she wonders giving each of them a hug

"we're great." Lorelai tells her with a smile

Luke goes over to Cheyenne's bed ''hey sweetie." he says and gently kisses her head

"hey Luke." Cheyenne says

"how ya doing?" he wonders

"great, happy but tired." she tells him

"that's good." he says softly and smiles

"yea you guys want to hold her

"sure." he says

Cheyenne hands the little Elizabeth Lorelai Hart Danes over to him and Luke gently kisses her head then hands her over to Lorelai.

"hey sweetie." Lorelai says and gently kisses her forehead then kisses Cheyenne's

"she's beautiful you guys really you did good." Lorelai tells them

"me baby all me." Van says

Reba just rolls her eyes.

Luke shakes Van's hand "good to see ya buddy." Luke tells him

"yea you too man." Van tells him

Lorelai just looks at the baby who opens her eyes and looks at her for a second and Lorelai smiles at her and then she goes back to sleep.

"so how's Rory?" Cheyenne wonders

"she's great she's at home with a babysitter and is really excited and anxious for her new sister to come home." Lorelai tells her

"awe that's great. I miss her." Cheyenne tells her

"I know you do sweetie." Lorelai tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai looks at Cheyenne "would you like to hold her again sweetie?" Lorelai asks her

"sure." Cheyenne says

"okay." Lorelai says and smiles and gently hands the baby back to her

Cheyenne kisses her forehead and Van stands by her side.

Lorelai watches her and Luke rubs Lorelai's back softly smiling at Cheyenne and the baby.

Lorelai turns her head and kisses Luke and Luke wraps his arms around her belly from behind.

A little while later Van takes a turn holding his daughter one last time and kisses her head.

Lorelai smiles as Van hands the baby back to her and Luke helps her get the baby in the carseat carrier.

Cheyenne and Van watch them.

"you okay Chey?" Van wonders rubbing her shoulder

"yea she's going to be going to a great home." she tells him and wipes her eyes and smiles.

Lorelai turns around and walks back over to Cheyenne and bends over and gives her a hug and holds her tightly.

''thanks you

''no, thank you.'' Lorelai says and pulls back and wipes her tears "I love you." Lorelai tells her and kisses her forehead

"love you too." Cheyenne tells her

"well take great care of her and you can come over and see her and Rory whenever you guys are in town or on Connecticut." Lorelai tells her

Cheyenne just nods getting tired and lays back against her pillows

Lorelai fixes them and covers her and kisses her head again.

"ready?" Luke wonders

"yeah." Lorelai says and gives Van and Reba another hug again

They leave Cheyenne's room and the hospital and get the baby in the jeep and head home to Rory. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At home Rory is playing with her babysitter in her room when Luke and Lorelai pulls up and she hears doors shut and runs over to her window and looks out ''Mommy,daddy,baby!'' she says cutely running out of the room to greet them at the door

"hold on baby." her babysitter tells her running after her to the front door

Lorelai opens the door with Luke n the baby dollowing behind her

"Mommy!" Rory greets her happily and excitedly jumping into her arms

"hay baby!" Lorelai says picking her up happily and squeezes her tight and kisses her

"hey sweetie." Luke says

"Daddy!" she reaches out for him

"hold on kido ket me put her down first." he tells her and goes to put the baby down on the couch and picks Rory up and hugs her tight and kisses her and puts her down

"my baby?" Rory wonders

"yea that's your baby sister Lizzy isn't she pretty?" Luke asks her

"uh huh" Rory nods

"hey Lorelai hey Luke." the babysitter says after not wanting to interupt thier hello time

"hey sweetie was she good?" Lorelai wonders

"a doll like always." the babysitter tells her

"good." Lorelai says and smiles at Luke who is putting the baby against Rory and putting a pillow under her arm

"okay, I should really get going. I have the S.A.T's in the morning and I should really be getting home to study a little bit more." the babysitter tells Lorelai

"oh okay thank you for sitting hun." Lorelai thanks her

"no problem." the babysitter says

"oh hun wait here let me..." Lorelai says pulls a $20 from her pocketbook and hands it to her

"yeah?'' she wonders and sees Lorelai handing her the $20

"oh,thank you." the girl says taking it

"no problem." Lorelai says and smiles at her

"bye Rory!" the babysitter says

"bwye." Rory says focusing on the baby

the babysitter leaves. 


End file.
